provafandomtabellefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Hjjjjgft
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Thum 1004250 1Card-Z.png|link=Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) Thumb 1014910.png|link=Last-Ditch Battle Android 17 Thumb 1014900.png|link=A Dream to Be Fulfilled Android 17 Thumb 1014660.png|link=Predatory Urge Android 21 (Transformed) Thumb 1014650.png|link=Ravenous Appetite Android 21 (Transformed) Thumb 1014740.png|link=New Form and Resolve Android 16 Thumb 1014730.png|link=Resurrection Amid Mayhem Android 16 Thumb 1014640.png|link=Good Versus Evil Android 21 (Transformed) (Good) Thumb 1014630.png|link=Conflicting Mind Android 21 (Normal) Thum 1003310 1Card-Z.png|link=Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Thum 1005030 1Card-Z.png|link=Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku Card 1015050 thumb.png|link=Amazing Absorption Abilities Buu (Super) Card_1015040_thumb.png|link=Devilish Appearance Buu (Super) Card 1015110 thumb.png|link=Burst of Anger Majin Buu (Good) Card 1015100 thumb.png|link=Feistiest of the Universe Hercule Card 1015090 thumb.png|link=From the Strongest Champions Hercule Card 1015190 thumb.png|link=Defender of the Sanctuary West Supreme Kai Card 1008150 thumb.png|link=Holy Interceptor West Supreme Kai Card 1015200 thumb.png|link=The Universe Watcher Supreme Kai Card 1012050 thumb.png|link=God's Ability Supreme Kai Card 1006730 thumb.png|link=Collected Anger Buu (Pure Evil) Current Global events Current Japanese events Extreme Z battle Frieza big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) Android_17_Dokkan_Boss.png|link=Defender of Beliefs and Dreams 0KTdHQ0.png|link=DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Extreme Z Battle Kid Buu.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Extreme Z Battle SS3 Goku.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku PSXkGLd.png|link=The Terrifying Transforming Majin JIsZJlB.png|link=The Unknown Battle: Gods and Majin Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: The Ultimate Android Event lord slug story big.png|link=It's Super Saiyan Goku Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride News banner dairansen 001.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News banner gasha 00447_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Android 17 Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00419 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00449 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Androids Category Summon News banner gasha 00470 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Buu (Super) Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00473_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00472 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Enhanced Transformation Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00475_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Pure Saiyans Category Summon |- Main event in Global Main event in Japan En_news_banner_dairansen_001_small.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash October 16 2018 22:30:00 PST News_banner_ten1_026_B.png|link=World Tournament Guide October 19 2018 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 104 |- What do you think of the DB FighterZ Android #21? Awesome Great Cool Ok Meh Lame Awful Poll Results Vote for Wikia |- How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions More Polls Category:Browse